


Five years

by Rippleoz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rippleoz/pseuds/Rippleoz
Summary: Sasuke left to pursue acting.Sakura knew fame was the best way to make a change.Five years later they meet again, but will fame destroy any remaining feelings they have for each other? Or will it bring them together?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. A Couple of Besties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and this particular story has been on my mind for a bit. It won't be too dramatic when it comes to plot, but more of a feel good story. Please tell me what you think in the comments
> 
> Love,  
> Rippleoz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au has been on my mind for months but I've never written fanfiction before. Please tell me what you think!

It was well known that Sasuke’s idea of a good time was not the same as his best friend’s. The idiot had managed to get all of the old gang to come to a  _ spontaneuos _ party at his house to celebrate another game won this season. Killer B’s new album was blasting through the speakers, and it was a wonder anyone other than the idiot enjoyed the rapper. Sasuke could spot Naruto’s teammates all around the place. But the problem was that Naruto had forgotten to mention who else would be there.

“Teme! Where the hell you’ve been?” Sasuke flinched as Naruto’s shrill voice interrupted his thoughts.

The idiot was marching his way with a billiard cue in his hand- the actual billiard game against Lee forgotten. Naruto’s signature blonde hair was as crazy as ever, but thankfully there was no orange on his clothes today. One less headache for the Uchiha. Instead he was wearing a blue crew neck sweatshirt with a white turtleneck under it. His shoes, like everyone else's, were left in the foyer, and Sasuke could see a toe sticking out of a hole. His ripped jeans were oversized and so long they almost hid the torn sock but the outfit all together it suited him. 

‘Hinata is doing something good to the dobe after all.’ Sasuke snorted at the thought.

“I’ve been here for an hour already idiot.”

“Hey, who are you calling idiot?!” But before Naruto could reach he was headlocked by a familiar brunette.

“Ey, Naruto, let's do a game of pong.” Kiba looked and noticed the brooding male. “Oh Sasuke? Haven’t seen you in a while, how's it going?”

Sasuke could only stare as the blond tried to break out of Kibas hold.

“Fine. What about you?” 

“Oh you know. It’s not easy being the best basket player in Konoha.”

At that the blond still stuck in his arm laughed.

“You? The best? In your dreams Inuzuka!”

The two teammates kept arguing and Sasuke soon left them to get another beer by the kitchen. Though it wasn’t far. Naruto’s home was open floor plan so while he had just been in the living room, the kitchen was five steps away. And this left Sasuke with the perfect view of Kiba having seemingly convinced Naruto to ditch the game with Lee and they were now setting up plastic cups along the billiard table. Not that Lee seemed to mind. The famous bushy brows were currently standing on one of Naruto’s sofa chairs screaming about the youthful vigor in the room. Who let that man near alcohol?

Sasuke turned away from the group and opened the steel fridge. Doing a quick search he grabbed a beer and cracked the can open before the fridge door could close again.

“Eager are we?” 

Sasuke froze. That feminine voice was the exact reason Sasuke’s evening was going to hell and he hadn’t even talked to her yet. Turning around he saw the familiar pink hair, now in a bob just touching her chin rather than the long locks he was used to. But that was the only thing that had changed.

In the five years they had been apart, Sakura Haruno had not changed much. She had the same button nose and heart shaped face. Her eyes were still too green and gleaming for her own good. But most similar was the smile on her face, and it left Sasuke’s stomach in a painful knot. 

“Well..” Sasuke cleared his throat. “The only thing getting me through Naruto’s horrid music taste is alcohol.”

Sakura didn’t seem to notice the hesitation in his voice, and she simply chuckled.

_ “Well… _ Care to humour me with a shot then?”

Before he had time to answer she produced two small shot glasses out of her suit pocket. Her very pink suit pocket. Looking down he noticed she wore a mini skirt the exact same color, and while a matching get up the same color as her hair sounded too much. It really wasn’t. It suited her, and she had tied the entire outfit together with a pair of ankle socks. He assumed a pair of the shoes in the foyer belonged to her- but he did not know if she still preferred girlier shoes or the sneakers that were so popular today. Sasuke almost wished it was common that people kept their shoes on in Fire Country just so he would get a clue about it.

She placed the glasses on the kitchen island separating them and with her other hand she reached into the other pocket. If Sasuke had been more drunk he would have thought it to be magic as she took out a bottle of fireball.

“You always carry heavy liquor on you?”

She froze at that, but quickly smiled though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

She let out a breathy laugh. “Only when I know you’re around.”

He wasn’t sure her intention with the comment, and while she looked like she was joking, it didn’t sit right with him. Luckily she hadn’t expected an answer and filled the tiny glasses. She took one of them, leaving Sasuke to pick up his on his own. He was just watching her, but after a while he picked up the shot. And before Sasuke had time to drink it, Sakura reached forward and clinked their glasses together. She stuck out her tongue, giving him a wink, and the gesture was so Sakura that Sasuke thought he was 18 again. Somewhere in the back he could hear the music had changed to one of Hinata’s recent songs. And it seemed weird to have a slow ballad blasted at a party, but Sasuke felt it fitted. The people cheering around the room seemed to agree.

“Cheers!”

Sasuke answered with the same, albeit more quiet and reserved. They both finished their shots in one go, and the liquor burned in Sasuke's throat. And while Sasuke felt goosebumps forming on his forearms, Sakura gave no sign she had been affected at all. She smacked her lips and gave a sigh of content, like she had taken a shot of ambrosia rather than spicy hell.

Suddenly an arm shot around Sakura’s shoulder, and while he didn’t mind Kiba in some situations, he couldn't stop the ‘tsk’ from slipping from his lips. Said brunette hugged her  _ very _ familiar and Sasuke wondered about the connection. Last he knew the too had never met, but that had obviously changed.

Kiba smirked his direction. “Well, well Sausuke. You gonna hog this pretty lady all night?”

Sakura only rolled her eyes, but pinched his side and Kiba let go of her with a squeak.

“Meanie” He continued. “But common Sakura, let's dance.”

She glanced over at Sasuke and with a smile she took Kiba’s hand. 

“It was nice seeing you again Sasuke! We’ll have to catch up sometime.”

And they were gone. They danced across the house like he had seen his parents do, not the usual grind that most people did today. And as Kiba twirled Sakura around, Sasuke wished they had done the latter instead. He even wished Naruto would put on that lousy rapper's music again. It wouldn’t have seemed so romantic then.

* * *

Sakura hadn't planned on going to Naruto’s house party. But after 12 missed calls from the blonde she had given in. And she really wished she hadn’t. 10 min after she arrived she had spotted a familiar scowl and ‘ _ since when did Sasuke and Naruto speak again?’  _ And why hadn’t Naruto  _ told _ her _. _ The three had been as close as siblings growing up but at 18 Sasuke's family wanted to move back to the city and that was the last they had heard from him. Or atleast what she had heard from him.

He had been wearing a simple black hoodie with black ankle pants. They had left their shoes in the foyer, but she was stumped over someone so casual could look so  _ good. _ And she hadn’t planned on talking to Sasuke at all. But after a copious amount of alcohol she was tipsy enough to convince herself that maybe she  _ should _ talk to him. So she had put on her most confident smile and strode up to him and it felt good. No matter how much of a douche he had been to leave and end their contact she had still missed him. It had not been the same without him. 

She had to struggle not to blurt something rash, but… ““Only when I know you’re around.”? Really Sakura? Was that the best you could have said to someone you haven’t seen in 5 years. 

But thankfully Kiba had interrupted before Sakura made a fool out of herself and she hadn’t seen Sasuke a single time that evening after that. And maybe that had been for the best. But there was still a small voice whispering she wanted more.

It was currently the morning after, and she was back in her own apartment. Many rumours had started to circulate about her and Kiba’s supposed romance, but they both made sure to deny all of them. There was no romance between them, though they did have a habit of sharing each other's beds. As they were doing now.

Kiba had come with her home after the party, and he was still next to her. During the night she had a habit of hogging the sheets, which left Kiba's ass  _ very  _ bare at the moment. But it wasn’t awkward that he had stayed, and he usually made breakfast that was to die for. Only this morning, he took a bit longer to wake up than her.

But Sakura couldn’t lie to herself. When she had first opened her eyes she could have sworn the man next to her had much darker hair, and she felt embarrassed about the joy that thought brought her. But after came the nagging guilt and regret. She wished she’d slapped him at the party, or simply ignored him. Something other than pretend like nothing had changed. But she had and now she wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Sakura’s thoughts were interrupted though, when barking could be heard outside her bedroom door and after throwing on a fluffy bathrobe, she happily skipped to open it. Kiba was known as the dog person of the group, and Akamaru came with him wherever he went. But it had been a surprise when Sakura had gotten herself a dog. It had been a gift from her godfather Kakashi when she hit 20, and the little pug called Pakkun had been her closest companion since.

Opening the door she saw the two dogs almost tackling her out of pure joy, but both Kiba and Sakura made sure to train their companions regularly. 

“Oh good morning little angels.” She bent down letting the dogs lick her in the face. “I bet ur hungry.” She hurried to the kitchen and poured the dog food into their bowls. Kiba had bought a bowl for each of his friend’s houses so he could feed Akamaru wherever they went.

She put on her espresso machine, deciding to grab a quick cup before they would have to walk them. The rumble from the machine came with the aroma of the coffee beans and Sakura felt more awake already.

“Good morning.”

Sakura turned around and saw a  _ very  _ hungover Kiba walking into her kitchen in his underwear. Sakura was good with her alcohol and rarely got hungover, but Kiba on the other hand. Let’s say he wished he had Sakura’s tolerance to alcohol. 

She gave him a bright smile. “Good morning to you too. What’s for breakfast?”

He let out a low groan and sat down on one of the bar stools. Sakura’s kitchen was open style similar to Naruto’s, and had a big kitchen island. She made a quick espresso for Kiba, snatching some aspirin from a nearby cupboard as she did so. Sliding his “breakfast” over to him, she smiled at the raspy “Thank you” he managed to give her.

“So how about a trip to the park today?” She looked over to the dogs who after finishing their bowls had laid themselves on each other by the big entrance. And both she and Kiba knew it wouldn’t be long until the dogs would get too agitated to stay quiet.

“Didn’t you have plans today?” Kiba reached for her now empty espresso cup and both of theirs in the washing machine.

“Oh yes I’ve got a meeting with Kurenai at five, but until then I'm all yours.” She nodded towards her bedroom. “Common, let's get dressed. We can stop by that breakfast place that allows dogs. My treat.”

* * *

Sasuke had the weekend off, and thus had slept till noon. But his first thought when waking up was that he wished he had asked for Sakura’s number. He could always contact her on instagram, but was that creepy? He had no idea, and there was no way in hell he would ask anyone for help. Sasuke Uchiha did not need help.

He grabbed for his phone and opened said app. He did not follow many, and Sakura was not one of them. But he quickly searched her up, and almost laughed at the cherry emoji that was her actual username. ‘ _ How did she manage to score that?’ _ He knew Sakura had delved into modelling after he left, Naruto couldn’t shut up about it really. But Sasuke had done his best to avoid any info about the pinkette. Which was why he was floored when he saw that she had  _ 45 million _ followers. And being an actor with the last name Uchiha he had around the same numbers, but never would he have thought that short little Sakura would get so popular?

He scrolled through her pictures, many campaign photos, but his mind went blank once again when he saw a picture of her in her underwear. She looked amazing, and no one would guess she was only 5,3 with legs that just kept going. But Sasuke's musing was interrupted by another photo and the male let out a low chuckle. It was a mirror selfie and there she was- laying on her bed in a tank top and underwear. But the thing that screamed Sakura was the very green face mask and the Nintendo Switch showing her Animal Crossing character. She had always been a nerd, and she was proud of it.

In the end he didn’t know what hit him, but he pressed follow and decided to send her a quick dm.

**SasukeUchiha** : Hey

Would you want to catch up over coffee some time?

He could feel his ears turning red, but there was no reason to really. But here he was, the Sasuke Uchiha sending her a dm. He just hoped he had not made it awkward. He threw the phone under his pillow and went to take a quick shower.

After a too hot shower he dragged the towel over his hair, enhancing the natural spikiness. He swiped some deo and brushed his teeth- but for once he left a small stubble on his face. He wasn’t planning on leaving the house today either way.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he went to grab some clothes. Pulling on some grey sweats and a simple black tee, he tracked with bare feet back to his bed. He planned on just grabbing his phone before going to grab a quick meal, but the instagram notification made his heart stop. But instead of an answer from Sakura as he first thought, it was only the dobe tagging him in his story from last night. He let out a low curse, knowing nothing good came out of the idiot’s stories, but he pressed it nonetheless. It was a video of him and Sakura as they had talked in the kitchen, clearly being filmed from across the room. And the video itself was harmless really, but the caption was not. “ _ Reunion ey”.  _ And then the idiot had ended it with a winky smiley! What rumours was he intending to start?

Only a second passed before he pressed the quick dial to Naruto’s and after three rings he answered with a cheery  _ yoyoyo. _

“Remove the story.” Sasuke’s tone left no room for argument.

But that had never stopped Naruto, and Sasuke could practically hear the smirk on the blonde's lip.

“Which story?”

“What do you mean by which story? The one of me and Sakura.”

Naruto let out a loud laugh. “Oh so you haven’t seen my most recent one? I found this super cute picture from years ago and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Sasuke could hear him blabbering on, but he had already put the phone down and opened the app again. Pressing Naruto’s story again, he found he had to press way too many times to get to the end, but what he saw made his blood run cold. It was an old picture of the three of them in their old school uniforms with the caption; “A couple of bestieeees”. They looked to be around 12 and Sakura’s weird godfather could be seen behind them. If memory serves him right he had taken them to the zoo and they had paid for their picture to be taken. Sakura was with her signature peace sign, and Naruto had his grin on. But Sasuke seemed especially moody even for his own standards. He remembered Naruto had spilled slushie over Sasuke’s favorite sneakers right before the picture, and in return Sasuke had ignored him for an entire week. Only speaking to him through Sakura when it was absolutely needed.

It was a good memory and Sasuke would have smiled. But the rest of the world did not need to see that pic, and picking up his phone again he heard Naruto still blabbering on. Pure fiery fury settled in his gut, and he hissed into the phone a low “You’ll pay.” before hanging up on him.

Sasuke really did not need this type of stress right now. There was no question about how big of a story this could become when people learned they all knew each other from way back. But he had just landed a big role in an upcoming superhero flick. The film crew were probably over the moon right now from the added publicity- but there was only so much Sasuke could take.

He started typing in the number to the nearby diner that always drove home his orders. Hovering over the call button he was interrupted by a notification from a certain cherry emoji. 

“Sure bestie ;)”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What do I say he's so cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would finish this wayyyyy faster than I did- but life decided that was not gonna happen. So here we are! This was fun writing but it is not edited so beware.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakura had gotten into modelling around the same time as Sasuke left. People who knew her had been shocked, it was a drastic change from med school. Sakura wasn’t done with her dream of working in the medical field. But aunt Tsunade had taught her the power of celebrities and so her dream would have to wait a few more years. Sure she could change stuff as a doctor, but people would listen if they knew your name. And now they did. And of course- that Sasuke and Naruto had been two people that were destined for fame had also been a motivational factor. 

While Naruto was the son of the current Hokage, Sasuke was an Uchiha. They had practically shaped the actor world as it was today and it was a given that Sasuke would continue with that tradition. Compared to them, Sakura’s family were seen as poor. They were not though. They were normal. Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno had normal jobs and a normal salary. Despite that, Mebuki were close friends with Sasuke and Naruto’s mothers, and they had dreamed of their kids going to school together. In later years it became obvious that the Harunos did not have the finances to send Sakura to the same private school as the boys. That is where Tsunade came into the picture.

Tsunade was not close to her family, but she cared for them. She never got to have kids with her husband before he passed away, so in her words; “Giving Sakura the education I would give to my own kids is the least I can do.”. There had not been many sightings of Tsunade at family gatherings after that, but they did hear of her in magazines. Kizashi used to joke about how she stole all of the good looks on his side of the family, though she had of course shared some with Sakura. She was Sakura’s icon- a model and a doctor? How much cooler could a person become.

Sakura and Tsunade had gotten in touch again after her graduation. Tsunade had agreed to help Sakura with med school, and she had moved to stay with Tsunade in Konoha. She had plans to start modelling with the help of Tsunade, but it fell into place when she had met Kurenai. She was the designer of the biggest brand in the haute couture business, and it was all named after herself of course. Sakura’s short height had been no problem, in fact Kurenai had not accepted no for an answer when she asked Sakura to walk her fall/winter collection. And the rest was history.

She had had a dinner meeting with Kurenai yesterday and they had discussed the upcoming MET gala. It was tradition that Kurenai was the one to design Sakura’s gown ever since she was first invited. And this year would be no different. 

After her meeting she had gone home and went straight to bed. But Sakura’s mind kept repeating the events of the day. She and Kiba had been on their way to the park and as promised they decided to get breakfast before. Kiba had gone off to the bathroom and Sakura mindlessly scrolled through instagram as she waited. She had seen Naruto’s story earlier and she thought it was cute. With a quick grin to herself she assumed Sasuke did not. Suddenly she noticed the small notification at the message tab. Pressing she saw that Sasuke had messaged her. Oh no. And she was sure it was him from the verified sign next to his name. Either way Sakura was shocked to say the least when she read the message. 

‘Would you want to catch up over coffee some time?’

“You should prob’ close your mouth before you start drooling.”

Sakura tore her eyes from her phone in time to see Kiba sliding into the seat across from hers with a grin. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, a simple Konoha fighters hoodie with ripped jeans and white sneakers. The hangover was still  _ very  _ visible on his face. She tried to explain but all that came out of her mouth was a groan. Snatching her phone from her hands Kiba looked over the screen. 

While Sakura had reacted with panic, Kiba’s grin turned even bigger and his eyes gleamed with what she recognized as excitement.  _ OH NO _ . 

“Guess our bed arrangement will have to stop from now?” She let out another groan, and laid her head on the table. Kiba let out a loud laugh and Sakura tried to shush him before the entire room was spying in on their conversation. She did not need more rumours about their love life.

“Stop it before Konoha Times publishes an article about our favorite positions or something.” Sakura bit her lip before sinking down into her seat. “What the hell do I respond to that?”

Kiba looked at her as if she grew a second head. “Your kidding? I think we both know you're still head over heels over that punk.” 

Kiba was one of the few that knew her history with Sasuke. She trusted him more than Naruto when it came to things with a delicate nature. And if Naruto knew the entire story she did not know what he would do to the Uchiha. Kiba slid her phone back to her before continuing. 

“Well you should probably answer him soon before he thinks you’ve ghosted him.”

Before Sakura could answer the waiter came with their order and the conversation was put on hold. Not that there was much choice since Kiba seemed adamant on stuffing his face as much as humanly possible. 

She had ordered a simple avocado toast with a cold brew. She usually preferred hot coffee, but the summer heat in Konoha made drinking anything other than iced drinks near impossible. Kiba had chosen something more traditional for breakfast and had ordered bacon pancakes drizzled with rich syrup. It looked good and Sakura’s sweet tooth, but signing a contract at a model agency meant you needed to keep your figure. Even if your aunt owned said agency. 

The dogs were snuggling by the young adults feet, and Sakura took comfort in the heat. Grabbing she went onto her phone, not like Kiba would notice, and went onto instagram. She knew Naruto always posted on his story when he was at a party, and watching it was her guilty pleasure. The story started with some cute selfies of Naruto and Hinata, the recently made public couple. After that came a video of her and Sasuke. She had to click back to rewatch it a few times. It felt weird seeing the two of them like that. She just hoped it wouldn’t start any rumours, though the caption mentioning a reunion did not help. She clicked through and saw some funny videos of Lee and Neji arguing over something, both of them clearly drunk. She continued clicking through but she stopped as she saw an old photo. Fuck. It was a photo of all of them. Her, Naruto and Sasuke had been taken to the zoo by her godfather Kakashi. The boys had argued about something stupid again. She giggled thinking about how she had to relay messages between the two. It had all been so simple back then. Looking over it again Sakura could see Naruto had added the text “A couple of bestieeees” in white.

The story continued after the photo but Sakura clicked out of it- she knew what to answer with now. It wasn’t like her, but the thought of Sasuke dming her made her  _ giddy. _

_ ‘Sure bestie ;)’ _

* * *

Now in bed Sakura felt giddy. They had decided that Sasuke would come over tomorrow afternoon, he even told her he would pick up some sweets for her. It wasn’t a date- so why does her heart beat like it is? She picked up her phone from her nightstand and dialed the only person able to help her in situations like these. Three beeps later and Sakura was about to hang up, but before she could an annoyed voice called out to her.

“Forehead you have three minutes- I’m on a date with this super cute artist, but i sneaked into the bathroom so spi-”

Ino didn’t have time to finish before Sakura cut her off. “Pig-Sasuke is coming over tomorrow and he's bringing sweets even though he hates it and Ino I’m panicking what should I do?” 

Sakura stopped her rambling and tore her phone from her ear as a loud screech could be heard from the other line. “Wait! Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Yes.”

“As in super sexy former cuddle buddy of yours Sasuke Uchiha?”

“...yes.”

Sakura thought Ino had fainted when all that followed was silence. But before she could formulate the ‘hello’ that was on the tip of her tongue Ino could be heard clearing her throat.

“Well I had my suspicions of what the two where up to but you never wanted to admit it.” Mumbling could be heard after and Sakura thought she could discern ‘ _ Madam let a woman speak on the phone on the toilet in peace.’ “ _ Sorry about that. Forehead I’ll wrap this date up and head over to your place. You better not have fallen asleep when I come there.”

“Thank y-” The line went silent before she could finish. Sakura sighed and flopped back onto her bed. Her talk with Ino, while short, had made her panic more. And in her hysterious rant she started pacing around her room. It was fairly big with her queen size bed in the middle. She had recently bought new linen sheets and they matched her cream colored walls perfectly. The rest of the room was minimalistic. No headboard and the side tables were a warm oak. She had no closet in her room, but an adjoining walking closet. The only thing on her walls was a big mirror across from her bed. 

One thing that did stand out was her desk pushed in front of her wall to wall window. It was crammed with different medical textbooks- ‘cause even with her career she still dreamed of aspiring in the medical field. Tsunade mentored her on the side, but Sakura had managed to make time to read some courses from home. Below the table was a small pillow for Pakkun to lay on, and some toys could be seen scattered around it.

Speaking of the devil, Sakura could hear a faint scratching next to her. Looking over she saw Pakkun’s tiny form trying to get her attention by scratching the side of the bed. And while she would usually reprimand him, she was too nervous to care. Grabbing the dog she lifted him up to the bed and he promptly snuggled close. All she could do now was wait for Ino to arrive.

* * *

Ino arrived one and a half hours later. Ino was one of her oldest and closest friends. She had gone to the same private school as Sakura and the boys. Like Sasuke, Ino came from a famous family of actors and she had been on the big screen as soon as she could sit up by herself. 

Compared to Ino, Sakura’s confidence had been non-existent. But Ino had seen something in her, and had earned a week of detention after she slapped a bully for her. They had been each other’s rocks since then.

Now as Ino let herself in with the spare key she possessed, a box of dango in hand, she looked at the pink bundle in bed. 

“Oh darling, tell me everything.”

And so Sakura did.

_ 8 years ago. _

Sakura was a mess. Their trio was supposed to have a movie night at Sasuke’s, but the blond idiot had gotten grounded when Kushina got a call from the principal. And she had not bothered to hear the reason  _ why  _ the principle called. The only thing that mattered was that Naruto had forgone telling them. So that's why Sakura found herself alone with Sasuke in his home theater.

Sakura was gonna kill Naruto. 

“Want to watch a scary movie?” He was on his phone but sent her a quick look when she didn’t answer. And honestly? She really did not want to watch a scary movie. 

“Sure. Which one?”

He went to a cabinet hidden in the wall to his left, and after shuffling through some dvds he threw her one.  _ Feasting Crows.  _ On the cover was a man with glowing red eyes- and she instantly recognized him.

“Ohhhhhh, this is the one with Itachi in it? Won’t that be weird to watch?”

He snorted at her words. “More like hilarious. Just imagine him as a maniac serial killer?”

It was true- Itachi was one of the sweetest persons Sakura knew. He always bought her and Naruto sweets when they came over. And the way he would tease Sasuke and manage to get on his nerves was grade A comedy. Sakura let out a giggle, and glanced at him. Sliding the dvd back to him he took it as a  _ sure _ and put the disc in. He grabbed the remote and went back to her, but this time he flopped down in the bean bag next to hers. And Sakura really hoped the dim lighting hid her blushing. 

The movie played on the TV in front of her, and half an hour later and Sakura still had no idea what the plot was. Yes Sasuke mentioned Itachi played a serial killer, but the rest was a mystery to her. And she really tried to pay attention, but the arm Sasuke had slung over the top of her bean bag did not help. 

She did not want to read too much into it though. Sasuke looked at home and  _ they were friends. Sakura get it together, girl.  _ Before she could blink the end credits rolled. She expected Sasuke to turn on the lights and ask her to leave, but the  _ fingers _ that now touched the strands at her neck made her pause. 

She pulled away, only to, not so gracefully in the bean bag, turn to her side and face him. His hand hadn’t moved an inch and was now next to her face. She opened to say something but was stopped as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She could barely make out his face in the now dark room, but she felt his eyes on her. 

Neither said a word and it was so quiet that she could hear his family move around above them. Her eyes had now gotten used to the dark, and so must Sasuke’s as he gazed at her lips. And before Sakura could even comprehend what it meant he kissed her. 

They were chapped against hers as he moved his lips on, but they gave her butterflies nonetheless.  _ Who is she kidding? Everything Sasuke does gives her butterflies.  _ As she kissed him back he cupped her face, and she almost fell off the bean bag when she tried to get closer to him. They were both clumsy and inexperienced. But it was where it all started.

* * *

Sasuke was nervous. So nervous that as he sat at dinner at his parent’s he had to pinch himself to stop fidgeting. But by the look Itachi sent him across the table told him it didn’t work. He had gone to dinner on a whim after his mom told him Itachi was coming over. He thought it would help him clear his head after his conversation with Sakura but it only made him  _ more _ nervous. 

Mikoto was currently chatting away about the upcoming MET-gala. She had been a coordinator of the event a couple of years now and she would not let any of her boys skip out on it.

“So who are you gonna take as your date Sasuke?” His mother’s soft words rang loud and clear through the room.

They always brought a date- romantic or not. Last year he brought his co-star from a medical drama, Karin Uzumaki. As she was currently in a very steady relationship with some olympic swimmer, Sasuke would not attend as her date this year. So that left Sasuke in dire need to find someone that was both invited and someone that was not annoying.

“I have not decided yet.” Sasuke hoped his words would end the conversation, but when his mother  _ smirked _ he knew he had gone right into her trap. 

“Oh that’s just lovely! One of my close friend’s daughter has been invited and-

Sasuke don’t know what made him do it. Before he could stop himself he interrupted his mother by blurting out;

“I’m planning on asking Sakura to be my date.”

“...”

The silence was heavier than Sasuke thought possible, and don’t forget this is the Uchiha household. It didn’t last long, but instead of his mother breaking it- his father did.

“Sakura Haruno? The pink haired girl?” Sasuke was surprised he even knew who it was and only gave him a nod in response. His father continued after a while. “Good. She has made quiet a big name for herself and her charity work will add to your image.” 

Tha did not surprise Sasuke though, his father meant well but he valued the public's opinion too much. He nodded towards his father and went to chug the last of his wine.  _ He really wanted to head home and be nervous in peace.  _ He almost spilled the wine on himself as his mother suddenly  _ attacked _ him with a hug. Sasuke swore he could see stars as it became more difficult to breathe.

“Ohhhh, I knew you would come around and see how lovely Sakura-chan is! It’ll be perfect- I’ll contact Kurenai tomorrow and see if she can create something matching-”

“Mother I haven’t asked her yet.” His mother stared at him with a frown.

“And when will you?” Well before tonight he hadn’t even  _ thought  _ about it. But he did not want to go with a complete stranger ‘cause his mom wanted to see him settle down.

“We’re having coffee tomorrow at her place.” There really wasn’t any need to go into more details. Still his mother seemed to dig herself deeper into the situation.

“Oh I will whip up some sweets! Sakura still has a sweet tooth right?”

His mother had risen from the table and started clearing it. Fugaku tried to stop his rampaging wife telling her that none had finished with dinner. But his voice was left unheard as his mother seemed to list the sweets she remembered Sakura liking. It was gonna be a long night alright.

* * *

It was around 11 when Sasuke knocked on her door. Ino had left after they took a morning walk with Pakkun, and it gave Sakura just enough time to get ready and do a quick clean. He had gotten sent up by the doorman and Sakura had the door open when he stepped out of the elevator. He wore a pair of suit pants with a white tee and an oversized leather jacket. His white sneakers were as speckless as the rest of him. Suddenly Sakura felt overdressed in her corset top and mini skirt. It was all items from Kurenai's latest collection and the top had a mesh layer with renaissance motifs. Thankfully the black skirt was more dressed down and the only stand out detail was the two slits in the front. 

“Hi Sasuke! Just come in.” 

He stepped in and she leaned in to give him a quick hug. She regretted it instantly when he tensed, and before she could apologize he hugged her back. Suddenly Sasuke flinched and Sakura let go only to see Pakkun standing on his back legs trying to get Sasuke’s attention. 

“No Pakkun down!” Pakkun rested his front paws on Sasuke’s legs but removed them quickly after Sakura reprimanded him.

“Sorry Sasuke-kun. He gets a bit excited when people come over.”

“Hn.” He took his shoes off and Sakura took his jacket to hang. And the two adults went into the kitchen area. Pakkun, realizing Sasuke was not here as a playmate, snuggled the fluffy carpet in the living room. 

“I never knew you had a dog.” His comment made Sakura stop in her preparation of coffee. She did post a lot of pictures on Pakkun on her story…

“You’re not much of a social media person are you?”

He ignored her question. “Do you have a platter for the sweets?” 

Only then did Sakura notice the brown paper bag in his hand. She could see some fat seeping through which meant it was the good type of sweets for sure. Sakura motioned to her pantry and together they set up their meal. The treats Sasuke had brought were simple cinnamon buns and she had to remind herself to ask where he had bought them later. 

“So I think we’ll have to teach you the ways of social media?” They had been enjoying the treats in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by Sakura’s mindless chatter between bites. Her sudden words had Sasuke almost choking on his coffee.

“What’s wrong with my instagram?” 

She laughed at that. “Oh Sasuke you barely post anything outside promotional pictures. Plus I’ve never seen you post to your story!”

He stayed silent once more and looked at her over the rim of his coffee cup. But Sakura could see right through him.

“Unless… you don't know how to?”

“Pft- I’ve never had the interest to.”

“Oh Uchiha I can see right through you!” Sakura barely let him finish speaking when she saw the insecurity in his eyes. Grabbing her phone from the counter she opened instagram. “Here let me show you.”

Later, while Sakura was talking on the phone, Sasuke got the need to let the world know he was here. And he now had the perfect tool to do it with.

Sakura on the other hand, had no idea what Sasuke was planning. Which is why she was taking a midnight bath with a glass of wine without a care in the world. Until Ino called.

“Yes pig?”

“So you are just going to forego telling your  _ best friend  _ that you and Sasuke made it official?”

“Wait wha-”   
“Oh don’t play dumb with me. It’s all over the internet by now. You know what, stay there I’m coming over.”

And before Sakura could even get another world in, Ino hung up on her. She had no idea what she was talking about? Making it official? What official? She opened instagram and searched on one of her fan accounts. The latest post gave her all the answers she needed.

‘Sasuke Uchiha confirms dating rumours? Tell me what you guys think in the comments!’

It seemed Sasuke had grasped how to post on his story quite well. Because the picture the fan account had posted was a screenshot of his latest story. A story that contained Pakkun sitting on the bar stool across from Sasuke with the caption; “i’m on a coffee date what do I say he’s so cute”

Sakura chugged the rest of her wine. The butterflies in her stomach told her Kiba had been right- she was still head over heels for Sasuke. She slipped further into her tub with a nervous smile. This was really not how she thought her day would go. But she couldn’t lie to herself; it had been a damn good day.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced that Sasuke is awkward. Just look at him!! It just makes me smile thinking about him trying to romance Sakura and having no idea how to. But hope you guys enjoyed and plz tell me what you think!
> 
> Love,  
> Rippleoz


	3. What are your intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos or comments. It makes my day and I'm glad people enjoy the story! I now kinda know where the story is going so and I hope you guys will stay for the ride- Enjoy!

5 years ago

They hadn’t told anyone about the kisses they shared at Sasuke’s place. Or the kisses stolen after that. It had been a month since the movie night and the trio was currently in Sakura’s room doing homework. Or everyone except Naruto was doing homework. The blonde was slouched onto her bed, while Sakura and Sasuke shared her desk. 

Sasuke had been sending her glances all evening. And as the evening went along, glances turned into touches. It was everything from small toe nudges to his hand accidentally touching her. Sakura was really trying not to show how he was affecting her. Though she doubted Naruto would figure it out even if she did. Since Sakura figured Sasuke hadn’t told anyone, she would not embarrass herself and do it. 

“Meeeeeh it’s time for me to head home.” Naruto yawned and stood up. He stretched and too much skin for comfort showed as his shirt rode up. “Let’s go teme.”

“Hn. Itachi said he would pick me up.”

“What really? But what about your bike?”

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. “Dobe. I’ll come get it tomorrow.”

“Yah yah. See you tomorrow guys.”

Sakura sent the blonde a wave but didn’t know how to speak when Sasuke looked at her like that.

“Sasuke-kun…” He grabbed her hand before she could continue speaking and dragged her towards her bed. “Is Itachi really coming to pick you up?”

He was already kissing her neck but broke away to look into her eyes.

“Tsk no.” He didn’t speak more and went back to kiss her but Sakura could see there was more on his mind.

“Sasuke please. I know when something is wrong.” She stroked his cheek. “Please talk to me.”

He stared into her eyes while stroking back her pink locks. She had noticed he had been distracted lately but was too scared to ask him out of the blue. What if it pushed him away? Sakura didn’t know what they were- but she would never give it up. But little did she know she would have to.

“Sakura I’m moving away after graduation.”

“...” What?

Sasuke could see her emotions clear as day in her eyes. And as he could see her pain it reflected in him. His heart hurt. But he needed to tell her.

“My parents want to move back to the city. They expect me to properly pursue acting after graduation and Konoha is the best place for it.”

“Oh.” Her eyes left his as she stared down between them. She didn’t think it would go this way- but she realized she had been naive thinking they were all gonna live out their lives in their small town. But if she was gonna be able to let him go she had to protect her heart. 

“Sasuke-kun… let’s stop this then.” She didn’t dare to look him in the eyes as she said it.

“No Sakura. No one needs to know. Graduation is only six months away.” He grabbed her chin while he spoke, forcing her to meet his eyes. He could see her unshed tears glisten and he hated himself for being the cause of it.

“Oke then. We end it after graduation.” A tear slid out and Sasuke catched it with his thumb. Six months are ages away. Or so he tried to tell himself.

She reached up and pulled him down to meet her lips finally. She did not need to speak for him to understand. They wouldn’t talk about this until it was time. He kissed her like his life depended on it. He kissed her until she saw stars and until she forgot. 

* * *

Present day

Sakura had ignored Tsunade’s calls all day. And Ino’s. And Hinata’s worried texts. What she couldn’t ignore was the sudden banging on her door. 

“Sakura-chaaaaaan.”

“Naruto-kun- you’re gonna make her neighbors angry!”

“But Hinata-chan-

Before he could finish Sakura had opened her door and stared at them with a questioning look.

“Come in you guys.” She cleared her throat, the raspiness was enough evidence for her friends to understand she hadn’t slept much.

The three friends headed into the living room area and Naruto instantly shot towards Pakkun on the couch. The little pug was sleeping on a blanket but woke with a whine as Naruto enveloped him into a hug. 

Sakura sat down onto the sofa across from him and Hinata slid down next to her. She had expected Naruto to be the one asking the questions, and so she wasn’t ready when it was the girl next to her.

“Is it true what the rumours say? Are you and Sasuke dating?”

Sakura let out a snort. “No. But of course they would think so when he posted that- the ass.”

Naruto perked up at that. “Well I won’t argue with him being an idiot. But so are you.” He met her eyes at that and Sakura was stunned. She was rarely called an idiot, a bitch yes, but an idiot? No she was far from one. And now Naruto of all people calls her that?

“Excuse me? Who are you calling an idiot?”

“Both of you! You honestly think I didn’t know about your little escapades back in high school?”

“Naruto enough.” Naruto ignored Hinata and stood up. Naruto never ignores Hinata. But he continued like nothing was wrong.

“And if you can’t see that he still likes you. God Sakura and you're an idiot since you can’t see how you feel for him. You did the eye sex at the party and you did it in High school too.”

No one said anything after Naruto was done, and the boy himself just sat down to hug Pakkun to his chest. She felt Hinata grab her hand and Sakura squeezed it back. 

“So you knew?” Naruto just gave her a look. “Oh Naruto I am sorry. We should have told you but Sasuke was leaving so was the point?” Sakura’s voice broke at the end and she flew towards Naruto. The hug was crushing and if not for a squealing Pakkun she would have hugged him forever. Naruto was her best friend. She had never felt guilty for keeping their relationship hidden- because she never thought Naruto would find out anyway. But she could see the hurt in Naruto’s eyes. 

He had always been sensitive to being left behind, and so had Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura had been bullied at an early age, and Sasuke never felt enough in his father’s eyes. But in their little group of friends they had promised each other to never leave someone out. But that’s what Sakura and Sasuke had done wasn’t it? 

“It’s okey Sakura-chan. I never minded the feelings you had for each other. I always knew something was gonna happen and I was happy for you guys. I just wished you would have opened up to me.”

Pakkun had jumped off the couch and Sakura didn’t hesitate in hugging Naruto again. She felt him tighten his arms around her and laid his head in the crock of her neck. He smelled like ramen but also of lavender. The latter from Hinata’s presence in his life. Sakura pulled back to look at the girl across from them. She sat looking at them with a bright smile on her face. Naruto really was lucky. 

She answered Hinata’s smile with her own and went to give her a quick hug. “Sorry Hinata. Would you want some tea?” 

* * *

After a quick bathroom break Sakura came into the kitchen to see her two guests whispering to themselves. 

“There’s nothing to worry about Hina-chan, she's gonna say yes.” Naruto looked at her the moment she stepped into view. 

“Say yes to what?”

“N-nothing Sakura-chan!” Naruto’s stammering was outright adorable and it made her feel a bit bad for teasing. “Me and Hinata-chan just-”

“It’s okey Naruto-kun. “ She turned to look at Sakura and some of her shy tendencies could be seen. But Sakura noticed as Naruto sent her a smile her eyes lit up with confidence. “We didn’t only come here to ask about your relationship with Sasuke. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while and-” She took a deep breathe before she continued. “I wanted to ask you if you would like to be in my music video.”

It took her a second to realize what she had asked. “What? But of course I want to! Why would I not say yes?” Sakura flew forward and grabbed the girls hand.

“Well I don’t know if you even like my music and it’s being filmed on the other side of the Land of Fire. And I know I should have asked you earlier since we start filming next wee-”

“Oh but that’s perfect Hina! I’ve got the next two weeks off before Konoha-fashion week starts! And don’t say anything else- there’s no other thing that I would like to do.”

She could see tears form in Hinata’s eyes but they were soon forgotten when she saw the girls smile. Sakura was given the contract to read through, and Hinata quickly went through the idea of the video. She was thrilled when she realized not only would she join, but Temari as well. Or rather- she was gonna direct it. She had moved to Konoha after she got engaged to their close friend Shikamaru and this would be her first gig after settling down. Temari was an amazing actor, now turned director, and she had always had an unique taste, so Sakura had no doubt Temari could lead her and Hinata to perform their best.

After the guests left Sakura knew she had to get a hold of herself. She had avoided everyone’s call and she knew she couldn’t sign the contract without talking to Tsunade at least. She quickly changed into a pair of black runners leggings that ended above her ankles and an oversized college shirt. She was pretty sure the shirt belonged to Kiba but it was the most comfy one she owned. Calling for Pakkun she put on a pair of vintage style sneakers and grabbed the leash from the coat rack. She usually didn’t walk alone, in case someone recognized her, but she really needed some fresh air. Especially when she knew Tsunade was gonna give her hell for ignoring her all day. Hopefully that would be sorted out when she offered to by some expensive sake from her trip.

* * *

Sasuke had never cared for rumours. He had been raised to ignore them and so he would with the new rumours surrounding him and Sakura. In fact, it had not occurred to him his post would cause trouble. Until Naruto called and first thing in the morning to give him hell.

“What the fuck teme? Why would u stress Sakura like that?”

“Dobe. I haven’t d-”

“You selfish son of a… lovely woman. Why did you get none of Mikoto-oba’s qualities?”

“Naruto shut up. I haven’t done anything to Sakura.”

“Oh so who posted that onto your story huh? You might be just fine with your adoring fans but you forgot that the moment they think you have the hots for someone they send them death threats.”

Wait what? Sasuke finally understood what Naruto was one about. But was the blame only on him?  
“Oh like your story was any better, idiot?” Sasuke had to tear his phone from his ear when Naruto let out a loud yell.

“Like that was anything close to what you did! You don’t mention dates in social media unless you're waiting for her at the altar.”

Sasuke doubted that was true and really doubted Naruto knew what he was talking about. He had had enough of this conversation and promptly told the blond that as he hung up on him. Combing through his hair with his finger he let out a deep sigh as he stared down onto his phone. It really wasn’t his intention to stress Sakura in any way. He just… wanted to do it. Sasuke didn’t think she would have taken it serious anyway. Maybe she hadn’t but the media sure had. And that was Sasuke’s mess to clean up.

It was not until after his workout at the gym that it hit him. As he stood in the shower at his apartment he realized he did not want to fix it. The thought made him dizzy and he turned the dial to cold to clear his head. The now freezing water made his muscles clench and he could feel a headache forming. Sasuke Uchiha did not need romance. His father had told him the importance of being with someone worthy before they moved to Konoha. He had never mentioned Sakura by name, and even though the two of them had tried keeping it a secret, it was clear that was who his father meant. The thought had disgusted him and he would not let Sakura hear those words from his dad. So he had made sure neither he nor Sakura became too attached.

But that was before. Had his father not said she was a good match? The thought made Sasuke feel warm despite the cold water drenching him from above. He could not lie to himself any longer. He never kept himself from getting attached. Maybe that was why he had never been interested in anyone else after her? 

Naruto’s words came back to him and suddenly it was fear that made him feel cold. Had he blown his chances by posting on his story? He hoped she would understand why he did it, but he still wasn’t sure himself. And at 23 years old he had finally learned to accept that explaining his feelings was not his strong point. But if he told her that she would most likely get more mad and mutter about stubborn males. No matter they had to talk, and they had to talk now.

* * *

Sasuke had given Sakura a quick call but he was instantly hit with voice mail. And maybe it would worsen the rumours, it would definitely worsen the rumours, but standing in front of Sakura’s door it was too late to think about that. At least he had put on a hoodie and sunglasses but the media knew his car so they probably knew the moment he left his garage. Hopefully Sakura could forgive him some more, and when he knocked on her door he knew he would do anything for her to do so. Fuck, I have it bad.

Sakura opened the door after some time, her ear to the phone but as soon as she saw his face she said;

“Oh Temari, I will have to call you back.” And promptly hung up. “Hi Sasuke.”

“Hi Sakura.”

She let him in and he neatly placed his shoes next to hers. Sakura wouldn’t quite meet his eyes, and Sasuke hoped it meant she was more nervous than mad. She led him into the kitchen and before she asked she had already started making coffee for the two of them. Like she suddenly remembered he was there she looked over to him, this time looking into his eyes.

“Coffee?” She sent a small smile his way and he knew in that moment she was not mad.

He felt a small smile form on his face in response. “Yes, thank you.”

He looked her over. She was more casual than their previous meetings, and he wondered if she would still have been if she knew he was coming. He hoped so. She wore something similar to what she wore to bed when they were younger. Though the sweatshirt did not look like it belonged to her, in fact he could have sworn he owned an exact one back in high school that had gotten lost. The thought gave him butterflies. She had her hair up in a hair claw and it was starting to go a bit greasy. She was so human- so beautiful. She noticed his staring and a smile blush covered her face as she motioned for him to follow her into the living room area. He helped her carry the drinks and placed them on the large coffee table. She sat on the sofa facing the tv, and he didn’t know if she would appreciate him sitting next to her, so he slouched down onto the sofa next to hers. A little yelp caught his attention and he realized he had almost sat on Pakkun, but the little guy didn’t seem to mind and simply rested his head on Sasuke’s thigh. 

Sakura let out a small giggle. “So what are your intentions?”

Sasuke gave her a strange look. He raised his eyebrow in question.

“You know with Pakkun. Are you two dating now? ‘Cause if u break his heart it will be hell to pay.”

Sasuke was speechless. The corner of his mouth twitched like it wanted to smile but he forced a neutral face. But it failed when Sakura started to giggle. 

“You really made a mess with that story- do you know how my phone has been spammed all day-”

“I’m sorry.” 

Sakura was the one left speechless now. But the room wasn’t silent as Sasuke continued.  
“I did not think of the effect it would have, I simply did it.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“But why Sasuke? Last time we never said what we were and I’ve regretted it since. Are we friends?”

He did smile then. 

“We will never only be friends, Sakura.”

At that she shrieked and chugged a pillow at him.

“Sasuke! I’m serious- what do you want with me?”

He was quiet for a moment.

“I want to give us an actual chance this time.”

Her expression was sort of an I knew it but at the same time surprised. A blush was spreading over her cheeks, and Sasuke could feel his do the same. 

She gave him a shy smile. “So how about a take away date for tonight? I’ve been craving fried chicken all day.”

He let out a small chuckle and his heart skipped a beat when she did too.

“Hn. I have no plans. We could rent a movie too. Like the old times.”

Her smile was the brightest he had seen in a long time.

“Yea. I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited my story summary, but I am still not satisfied. I don't understand how people write one that makes the story seem interested. But hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care of each other and stay safe in these times <3


End file.
